Words Left Unsaid
by passer2300
Summary: What if Kaori wasn't supposed to die.
1. Chapter 1

So I figured I give this writing thing a shot. Let me know what you think so I can decide whether to continue or not. I Know its way shorter than most but I didn't want to give too much plot away

Chapter 1

The morning air felt crisp and refreshing as it blew through the open window and breathed over the second-year Miator student. She was busily packing a small suitcase that was lying on her unmade bed. Though the bed was the cleanest part of the room with all of the scattered belongings surrounding the floor in multiple layers. She knew that if the sisters found her room in this state she would be forced to clean the chapel staircase, again.

But right now those things were the last on her mind. Her thoughts kept swirling around about the rapidly approaching summer vacation, and her imminent trip to her parent's house in Osaka. She was merrily humming a small tune while she went around her small dorm room grabbing everything she thought she might need. Of course the visit was overshadowed by an even larger event happening afterwards. Her smile lit up the whole room as she remembered the promise made to her by her senpai/girlfriend. She would spend a week visiting her parents, and then catch a train to their secret rendezvous in Yamagata for a full week of onsen soaking and skiing. A small giggle and blush escaped as she thought of the exact words used to describe the trip. If she recalled correctly it involved a private bath with some new "tricks."

A knock on the door snapped her out her Shizuma related trance "come in," the door opened. "Kaori-san," the blue-haired student council member said, "your parents are waiting for you at the gate, are you ready?" "Just about Rokujo-sama," the raven-haired kouhai answered, clutching the small red necklace around her neck, "I just need to see someone first."


	2. Chapter 2

Finally finished chapter 2 let me know what you think

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any SP characters

So any way on to chapter 2

SP

The room was dark and could have easily been mistaken for a crime scene by the various articles of clothing and magazines strewn across the floor and desks. The figure on the bed was equally disheveled and, save the breathing, could have easily passed off as dead. The light rapping on the door was not enough to spur the silver-headed girl from her bed and she only responded when she heard her name being called. "Shizuma it's me open up." That was enough to force the fourth year up to unlock the door. "It's about time sleepyhead," the small kouhai addressed her now wide awake girlfriend." "I was starting to think you wanted me to leave without saying goodbye," this forced a smile onto the older girl's face as she embraced her lover of a year. "Well it isn't like you were leaving for long, or have you forgotten already." the grin was steadily getting wider on her face as Kaori's face turned so hot you could roast marshmallows over it. "Or perhaps I should give you a small reminder before you go?" She didn't wait for a response as she began her attack on an already stunned target. "Shizuma no, what if the Sister caught us?" "Knowing her, probably try to join in," this was enough to force a laugh from the younger girl as she was dragged fully into the room and the door shut behind them. "Come on you know I'll get you either way, what does it matter if it takes a week or not?" She was winning this debate, and she knew it, but the usually easy to seduce kouhai seemed a little less than impressed at this fact. "Shizuma you know it would be easier to wait the week than to get greedy, if my parents saw me coming with my hair in a mess and rumpled up clothes then they'd get suspicious." "Then I could come along and give a very detailed explanation about our various, 'escapades'." She was getting the response she wanted as Kaori's face started to disappear behind a blush that threatened to envelop her head and start a fire. "Oh come on its not like they don't already suspect something what with the constant visits to my private seaside mansion and all the 'personal effects' I've bought for you, which I believe are still in your top drawer." It was a direct hit and now both girls were ready to scream for a water pail to douse the imminent flames about to leap from poor Kaori's scalp. She was ready to land the finishing blow before Kaori stopped her dead in her tracks. "Alright that's enough," Shizuma's face went from a sly grin to a confused tilt as the junior fought hard to maintain the angry scowl. "I know you're unable to control yourself when you start, but it can't work this time," she had given up on the scowl and instead brought her pleading eyes mixed with a small smile. "I need my parents to see the sweet, caring person that you are before we even think about telling them about us." the sigh that followed was a sigh of defeat and the two embraced. "By the way," The older girl began," you look like you've got makeup on, what's the occasion?" The younger girl paused for a moment as if this was an odd question. True she barely ever wore makeup because of the dress code but it wasn't enough for people to really notice it. "Well," she began hesitantly, "I'm meeting up with some old friends right after I get back and thought it would make me look a little better." This drew a questioning look from the older girl, "oh really, tell me would any of these friends happen to be of the male persuasion?" She didn't even have to answer; the look on the small girl's face gave it away immediately. "Well a couple of them are, but they're only friends, really." The tension that had just formed was quickly broken by the older grabbing a suitcase and started to throw clothes in it. "Shizuma, what are you doing?" "Packing, because now I have to go to make sure nobody tries to make a pass at my girlfriend." This drew another scowl from Kaori as she slammed the lid down on the suitcase. Shizuma what would it matter if they did, if you hadn't noticed I'm not that interested in guys." This piece of logic didn't seem to ring any bells with the obviously enraged Shizuma. "I understand that but you know how persistent they get when they see someone like you." Even the small blush that followed did not erase the anger from her eyes. "So what if they do it's not like I go out with people just because they're persistent." "Oh really then how is it that you only agreed to me after the second asking?" "Because I had heard about you from the students," the older girl reflected on this for a second before Kaori continued, "If Rokujo-sama hadn't told me otherwise I would have never gone out with you. The thought of that was almost enough to bring tears to Shizuma's eyes, "and now that your mine I can't think of anyone else that I'd rather be with," even though she said this through her mad face the senpai knew she meant it. "I have to go now, my parents are waiting," with this she turned and began to leave the room all the while never dropping her upset expression. She turned around one last time "Shizuma maybe this week away from each other will be good for us I hope when I see you again you'll be back to normal." these last words hit the older girl like a brick as they were followed with a door closing and footsteps leading away.

SP

The next few days seemed to pass by like a snail as the Etoile continued the usual summer routine. Show off the school to visitors, and file away paperwork, but the usually dreaded chores were the last thing on her mind. After everything was done and she was awarded a break she ran hurriedly to her room where a small laptop was sitting on her desk. Usually she would hide it because it was against the rules but she felt that what she was doing was too important for her to worry about hiding it. On the screen was an unfinished email, stating everything that Shizuma had felt from the moment Kaori had left. It was an apology that, she hoped, would remind the younger girl that she was sorry and couldn't help but miss her. After a few corrections here-and-there she finally added the last words to finish it off "_I'm Sorry_" and with that she hit the send button hoping for the best with her fingers crossed.

No sooner than she had hit the button there was a knock at the door. "Shizuma," Miyuki was standing there with a depressing expression. "Sister Hamasaka needs to see you, immediately." Wondering what she had done wrong this time she closed the laptop and started to walk towards the Head Sister's office. The door was open and the Sister was talking on the phone in a hushed tone, when she knocked all talking ceased and she was handed the phone. "It's for you, Etoile-san." She took the phone and placed it to her ear, "Hello?" "Ah is this Hanazano-san?" The lady on the other line sounded like an older Kaori, "yes I am, who is this?" "I'm Kaori's mother, she told me to call you if… if something happened," Shizuma's eyes went wide as Kaori's mother said; "There's been an accident."

Not very original cliff-hanger but it was all I could come up with to finish the chapter I'll try and get another chapter up soon


	3. Chapter 3

**It took forever to find the time to write this. Let me know what you think.**

**SP**

Chapter 3

The funeral had been a small one. Nobody but her parents and a few very close relatives and friends. The scene seemed to come straight from a movie, rain falling as the body was lowered into the ground with the entire group mourning silently. It all seemed so unreal, part of her wanted to believe it wasn't happening, that she would wake up any moment and have Kaori laying in her arms. But she knew that it was all to true, the car she was in had flipped and everyone inside had been seriously hurt. Kaori had taken the worst of it and had passed away in the hospital a few hours later. Shizuma could barely contain the rage she felt on the inside as she knew it had been Kaori's "friend" who was behind the wheel and that he had been drinking, not old enough to do either. They said she was trying to stop him but he locked the doors and trapped her. The tears from the crowd were almost too much for her to handle as the crowd dispersed and the dirt was tossed over the coffin as she whispered "goodbye Kaori."

**SP**

The rest of summer vacation had ended quietly enough; Shizuma confined herself in her room leaving only for moments to eat at a time. All she could do was sit alone and stare at an open computer screen that had an open email on it. It was the last one sent a moment before she got the call, the one that wasn't seen. Kaori's parents had opened it up before the funeral and were shocked to say the least, but in the end they decided it couldn't be helped and thanked Shizuma for the love she had given their daughter. She thought it would have been easier if they had yelled at her. A knock on the door brought her back "Shizuma I'm coming in," the door opened and Miyuki entered fully dressed in her uniform. "What are you doing," she said, "you're supposed to be at a meeting before school to welcome back the student councils," her face was stern and hard as she looked at the disheveled figure at the desk. For a while the two didn't speak, just stared at each other, one broken and dejected the other angry and pitiless. Finally the blue-haired president gave up and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

**SP**

A few days later found Shizuma back in her classes with her normal routine. Everyone in school had noticed the absence of the younger Etoile, but nobody save Miyuki, Shizuma and the administrators knew the reason. When asked about it she just gave them a blank stare before walking off and disappearing somewhere. This did nothing to stop the rumor mill, which ranged from the younger running off with a guy and getting hitched to transferring away and getting a restraining order on her. An assembly was called after school one day and all the students from Miator crowded into the theater for what was thought to be another round of pointless lectures. The whole auditorium was full of chatter and giggles as all the students speculated on the topic of the day. The Sister called for attention and the room went deadly silent for fear of punishment being given. "Students," the Sister began, "as you may have noticed one of our Etoile has not come back to school from vacation." All the students began to whisper amongst themselves, "It breaks my heart to say this, but….. over vacation she was…. badly injured in a car accident and passed away soon after," the temperature seemed to drop as the students mulled this over between themselves. The Sister continued, "In light of this fact I ask that you keep her family in your prayers and her in your hearts, that is all." As everyone got up to leave their eyes were drawn to the now standing figure at the back of the stage, she was clenching her fists and her teeth drew blood from her lip. As the Sister walked by Shizuma whispered, "You Bitch."

**SP**

Miyuki sat there with rage filling her eyes as she listened to the Spica president, waiting for her to finish. "And furthermore," she continued "the fact is that there has always been two Etoile in office, and without one the other has always left the position. to go against that would be a desecration to tradition, which is why I propose," as she said this her gaze moved to the head chair where the silver-haired Etoile sat. "That Hanazano-san abdicate her postion and a new election be held."

**SP**

**This was a hard chapter to write. and yes car crash is cliché. Let me know if I should keep going because its getting hard to find time to write this and I'm running out of ideas**


End file.
